


Twin Stallions of House Prewett

by corvids_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Decapitation, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvids_5/pseuds/corvids_5
Summary: An interpretation of the night Fabian and Gideon Prewett ceased to exist.
Kudos: 2





	Twin Stallions of House Prewett

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely unbeta'd.  
>  I suffer miserably every day knowing that there are some aspects of this universe that we may never know. This night in particular haunts me.  
>  This will be a multi chap with three chapters as a starting point.

“Fabian…”

A flash of lightning finally struck, reflecting in Fabian’s grey eyes. The rain had started long ago, the darkened sky finally opening its jaws to unleash its wrath as the skull and serpent entwined and danced in its embrace. The night air carried a chill and with it a skin prickling temperature which brought a foreboding, a sense of looming death.

Fabian Prewett stared up at the night’s sky, thick rain droplets hit his skin like the prickle of small needles. The cool moisture soaking into his hair, his scarlet fringe now cascading down into his light grey eyes. This was it; this was the end. His crimson beard felt heavy as he pointed his wand towards the sky and began to mumble protective incantations pouring from his wand’s tip. It was too soon, too close and there wasn’t enough time.

“Fabian,” Gideon called from behind him. “Molly… She won’t leave…”

“Make her leave!” Fabian snapped, his back turned from his brother, his wand hand slashing at the air now, violent thrusts as he attempted to scar the open air before him. A silver film releasing from its tip and then vanishing into vapor. Tucking his wand back into his wet cloak her turned to face his brother. “Make her leave,” he said again, softer this time, “Make her leave, make her understand this is not the place for her.” Fabian walked briskly past his brother as he spoke, “They are coming, I can feel them.”

Gideon looked towards his brother’s back, yes, Fabian was right, he could feel them too. The echo of Fabian’s footsteps on the stone pathway stopped. “Say your incantations and come inside, it is almost time. When I open the floo, I need you there to make her see.” Fabian’s voice drifted on the breeze, “Make them strong Gideon, your strongest yet.” his footsteps began to echo again until they disappeared altogether.

Gideon swallowed, his giant flaming mustache bouncing as he nodded into the darkness. It was his turn, to turn his face towards the sky and let the rain pelt his skin. A slight shiver ran through him as he glimpsed the serpent and skull through a clouded sky, his skin bubbled at the sight of it.

Raising his wand, he mumbled into the night, slashing just as violently as his brother, as he walked across the grounds. They were dark, the garden eerie in the shadow of his childhood home. He had learned his first protection charm under the shadow of this house. It was weak and fragile, not nearly strong enough to protect him from his brother’s rain of fire. Yet, since then he perfected them in every way that he could.

_Bury them deep,_ he thought as he continued his walk about the grounds. The earth shook under his feet and we watched the walls of his family home begin to tremble as he recited the words over and over in his mind.

_Bury them deep._

_Dig deep._

_Nestle in the earth._

When he finally completed his circle around the house, Gideon stretched out his arm, his hand brush against the thin layer of protection spells that now encased the Prewett home. The flimsy film felt strong under his palm, he felt the hum of it and the warmth as a burning sensation greeted him. This would have to be enough and his resolve would have to be unyielding.

Thunder cracked along the sky, small specks of light threatening to break across the surface of it. Gideon nodded, pulling his hand back from the barrier and closed his dark grey eyes.

A scream pierced the night, a long low moan followed as Gideon opened his eyes, a huff of breath escaping from his lips. Pulling his hands into his pockets the rain continued to pelt him as he walked back, his footsteps echoing as he reached the entrance of the home.

Molly wailed, she screamed until her lungs burned, the sting between her legs causing her eyes to screw shut, a shaky hand clamping down on her swollen abdomen. She wasn’t ready, it wasn’t time yet, she couldn’t do this, not here, not now, not when death loomed so close to life. Molly gripped the armchair she was sitting on as another wave of pain tore through her, another low moan being pulled from her gut.

“Do try and keep quiet Molly, if they don’t know where we are, they will now,” Fabian scolded from the window.

“You try and be quiet when you have melon pressing down between your legs, six before this one, you would think it would have gotten easier,” she sighed the last half of her sentence out in a huff of pain.

“Yes,” her brother said, his voice sounding distant, “Where is Gideon,” Fabian spat against the window.

“Here.”

A low muffled voice said from behind the closed door and it swung open a second later revealing Gideon, soaked from the rain.

“It’s nearly time, took you long enough.” Fabian looked in his brother’s direction and nodded.

Gideon walked towards his sister and placed a wet hand on her shoulder, kneeling down he looked her in the face. Her normally pale face had gone beet red, eyes squeezed shut and panting.

“She is coming, she is coming. Gideon, please…”

The window behind Fabian crashed open, sleet pouring into the living room Fabian turned, his wand raised at the now open window as a silver wisp slinked its way into the home. It fell to the floor and took the form of a small pale weasel and it scurried across the floor and up the chair that Molly was sitting on, until it nestled on her large belly and then suddenly a booming voice rang out.

“Molly dear, they are coming. Fabian, Gideon, you only have a moment to open the floo and once you do be sure all three of you are inside. They already got the McKinnon’s,” the weasels pale head lifted towards Molly, “Tortured Marlene, she was in tatters when Moody found her.”

Fabian hissed as he reached back to close the open window, tucking his wand back into his cloak. “Sirius must be raving mad, probably off to do something stupid.” said Fabian.

“There isn’t time. After they attacked, they dispersed, disapparated and split amongst themselves. Fabian,” Arthur’s voice rang out across the room once more.

“Molly, up you go sweet sister.” Gideon pulled Molly to her feet, her great belly swaying at the motion. The pain in her back threatening to snap her spine in half as she tumbled towards her brother, her stomach muscles felt clamped by hot irons.

“You two are coming with me, right?” Molly moaned through her pain, perspiration now forming on her forehead. Pulling herself away from Gideon she prodded him with a shaking finger, “You first. Fabian,” Molly looked towards her older brother, “You in next, I’ll go after…”

“No,” Fabian spoke, his voice harsh, wand hand extended towards the fireplace as he waved it in a sharp swish. Green flames sprang to life from thin air and then vanished a second later. “You are in no state to be giving orders, think of your children Molly. Your family.”

“You two are my family! My brothers. My flesh and blood. You are a part of me, a part of her! Bill, Charlie, Percy, little Ron, the twins...” Molly placed two shaky hands on her belly and swallowed down a painful sob, her last words teetering off as she spoke..

“Molly,” Arthur’s voice rang out again, “This isn’t the time for negotiations, please listen to your brothers.”

“I’ll go first,” Gideon swallowed, his attempted to ease the tension, “Then you and then Fabian. See.” Gideon stepped into the ash filled fireplace a few feet from the armchair his sister had been perched on.

“In you go Molly.” the silver wispy weasel weaved between her feet. Molly shuffled her feet forward, nodding as she squeezed herself into the fireplace.

Fabian took two steps toward the fireplace when the window he had shut only moments ago flung open, a loud crack ringing out across the silence.

_CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

Three more loud cracks joined the first and Fabian looked up and towards his siblings.

“Go. Leave! Gideon now!”

Fabian turned towards the open window, the barrier outside exploding in a brilliant white light. Another loud explosion followed, another blinding white light. Gideon's strongest, his best. A fourth crack broke the night, loud and strong over the remaining echoes of the second explosion but this time the barrier shook. The rumble roared through the house and the ground shook, outside the first two explosions had left a film of debris and smoke, but as the smoke dissipated Fabian could see clearly. Standing only fifty feet or so from the house was a group of five Death Eaters, wands out and extended towards the ground. Invisible shock waves emitted from the tips of their wands and the ground began to shatter, chucks of earth flying in the air around them.

_They were digging their way inside._

Fabian turned towards his brother and sister, ran towards the fireplace and grabbed the small flower pot from the top of the mantel. Arthur Weasley’s patronus began to run about the room, scuttling frantically from the window to the fireplace, helpless to do anything. Shoving the pot into Gideon’s hands Fabian pressed a hug into his sister’s small frame. “Give her this for me,” Fabian pressed a small wooden figure into Molly’s hand, “Give my nephew’s my love.” He pulled back quickly, so quickly that Molly’s hand slashed through the empty air.

“Fabian!" she shrieked but he was already out of the room and down the hall, descending the stairs when he heard a third explosion. He broke out into a run. He made it outside only seconds later, only seconds but the upstairs solar, the one that he had been in only moments before was gone, crumbling to the ground below.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will post sometime Sunday, if real life doesn't get in the way.  
>  :]


End file.
